Good Morning Sunshine
by hilary-babe
Summary: Lauren doesn't remember what happens at last night's party, maybe the guy in her bed can remind her. Jonas Boys
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I was writing a one shot for oh the jomanity! and I started with this and the ideas just kept flowing, so I decided it wasn't just gonna be a one shot so I'll see how this goes... Hope you like it...**

Waking up to the sun shining in your eyes isn't my favorite way to wake up. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head... or tried to at least. It appeared they were stuck under my body or something, so I adjusted a little and pulled... still nothing. Finally, frustrated, I got up to fix the problem that was making me lose precious sleep, only to realize it wasn't _my_ body that was holding the sheets hostage...

**So please tell me if you like it, or if i should try something else... I can take criticism just try not to be too harsh :]  
-Hilary**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I couldn't write this in a spiral so I'm just gonna type what I have in my mind and hope it comes out the way I want.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! _I thought to myself. _I did NOT just sleep with a stranger! _I racked my brain trying to remember anything from the night before.

**  
****Flashback**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Megan."

She just glanced at me with a knowing look.  
"Lauren, you have done nothing fun your entire life. I just want to see you loosen up and have a good time."

"I have fun!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"Oh please. All you do is study, school, work, sleep and eat." Before I even made a remark she cut me off, "Look Lauren, it's just one night. Just **one** night. Just have fun, that's all I ask," She pleaded.

After a slight hesitation, I complied. If Megan wasn't my best friend, I wouldn't be on my way to this "party". But I guess one night wouldn't hurt.

**End Flashback**

I cursed myself for listening to her. If this is what she meant by having "a little" fun, I never wanted to see her go all out. I tried my best to figure out how this happened, how I ended up in this room with this guy.

Flashes of ripping clothes, his lips everywhere, my nails raking down his back, his pulling off my underwear with his... teeth? Oh God. I stopped myself from trying to remember anymore.

I heard a groan. As I turned around to face _him, _he opened his deep brown eyes and murmured, "Good Morning Sunshine." He propped himself of on one shoulder and tried to lean in for a kiss.

Dazed and frustrated, I jumped off the bed, wrapped the sheet across myself and picked up my clothes, well attempted to. They were all over the place, scattered around the room.

"Whoa, what's the rush babe? I'm sure I wasn't that bad? I thought it was pretty good." He asked, feigning hurt. He sat up, and the blanket slid off his chest revealing his well-defined abs. I guess I blanked out staring, because the next thing I know, he was standing right in front of me, looking down at my body. My knees went weak, and I almost fell, but he caught me in his arms and pulled me in, reaching in for the kiss I denied him earlier. His lips looked so soft and I just couldn't help myself from leaning in.

"Lauren?" Megan asked, rushing through the room, "Oh, uh- I didn't mean to interrupt. Um. I'll wait out here." She said stumbling out, winking at me as she closed the door.

I could've killed her. Ugh! But I wasn't thinking straight. _C'mon Lauren, find your clothes. Jeans. Shirt. Converse. _As I scanned the room for any of my other belongings, I stepped away from my seducer. Oh God, I didn't even know his name and we had sex. What's next getting hitched in Vegas?!

"So Lauren? I don't usually do this. I don't want you thinking I'm the type of guy who only wanted a one night stand. That's not me, I swear." The brown-eyed mystery man stated, while shuffling around for his clothes as well. "I just saw you at the party last night and I _had_ to talk to you. You were just so... _beautiful_ and I couldn't not introduce myself-"

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I blurted out. He just widened his eyes and I could tell I dropped his confidence down. "I'm sorry but my memory is a bit fuzzy and all I remember is well... the having sex part." I added, blushing. I felt terrible for not thinking before I spoke. I hoped he wouldn't get upset.

"It's alright. To be honest I didn't remember your name either. Well, until your friend barged in saying your name." I blushed slightly. I was so gonna make her pay! "Joe. My name's Joe." He added with one of the most gorgeous smiles I'd seen. He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it, all the while looking straight into my eyes. God he's gorgeous. It wasn't until he let go of my hand that I realized we were both still naked. I looked at him, just point-blank staring at his body. He was taller than my 5'3 for sure. He looked about 5'10 or so. I noticed he had curly hair, kind of wavy, but still adding to his attractiveness. His arms and chest were, chiseled to say the least. Well, at least I know he worked out. I let my eyes roam farther down, and my eyes widened, like almost popped out of my head. Whoa. All of that was able to fit in _me_?!?! I started to remember last night and was amazed at how good it actually was.

I was interrupted with a chuckle, and I immediately knew I was caught. Well damn.


	3. Chapter 3

Blushing, I tried for my clothes again. It was kind of hard, especially since they were scattered everywhere, and Joe wasn't helping either. He just looked over at me curiously, as if it were odd for me to be looking for my clothes when I was naked.

He coughed again, obviously wanting my attention. I looked up at him. Big mistake. He was standing right in front of me, still naked. Oh God, this boy would be the death of me.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" I looked at him, dumbfounded as to why he would ask a question when the answer was so obvious.

"Looking for treasure, what else would I be doing?" He looked amused and smirked at me.

"Oh well in that case, I thought you may have been looking for your underwear, but if you wanna keep looking for your treasure I'm all for it" he added with a seductive wink.

That wink stirred something up in the bottom of my stomach and I immediately grabbed whatever clothes I had and threw them on. He looked disappointed, or at least that's what it looked like, and gave me a sad smile. It took all I had not to run over and comfort him. What the hack is wrong with you Lauren?!?!?!

"Look I was only kidding. Like I said I'm not usually this forward with anyone, so trust me when I say this is new to me." I tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but due to the fact that he wasn't wearing anything at all and he was so very _exposed _I couldn't help but lower my gaze once or twice. Hoping he didn't notice I forced my gaze upward to listen to him.

He noticed.  
He gave me a knowing smile and started to make his way closer to me.

"Uh, umm.... I'm sorry I have to go, Joe." I stammered before he could touch me. I tried to force my way to the door, but my legs were like jelly.

"Don't go please. At least not yet." He begged while wrapping his arms around me. God he was just so strong, it felt right to be in his arms like that.

"I'm sorry, my friend is waiting for me and I'm sure my parents will kill me if I don't get home right away." With that being said I groaned when I actually remembered my parents. I quickly grabbed my keys and, before I could grab my phone, Joe picked it up and dialed a number and called. I heard a faint ring somewhere around the bed and he hung up.

"So I can call you sometime and know that I don't have to worry about you giving me a fake number." He smiled pleased with himself. I had to admit, he was pretty clever, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Bye Joe. I really have to go." and with that I headed out the door.  
"Lauren wait." He shouted as he ran after me.  
I turned around, and without warning, he wrapped his arms around me and his lips came crashing down on mine. My eyes went wide and before I could comprehend what just happened he let me go.  
"Goodbye Sunshine." He turned around and I shut the door behind me. I put my back against the door and slowly slid down.  
"Whoa."

AN: Hope you like it. I still have no idea how good this actually is. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lauren!!!! Finally!" Megan shouted. I didn't miss the worry in her eyes."I looked everywhere for you last night! I was so scared when I woke up and couldn't find you."

I took this time to take in her appearance. Her brown hair was a mess and I could tell she just pulled it up to try to hide the fact that she'd lost control last night.

We started to make our way to her car. Practically power-walking to avoid the punishment that was sure to be given.

"Megan, I don't even know what got into me. How could you let me drink so much?! I told you I didn't want to come, but no, you just had to force me here! Now I wake up next to a guy I don't even know and some of my clothes are still in that room!!!" I was furious and I could feel my hands shaking from the rage.

All Megan did was drop her head in guilt and nod. "I know Lauren. You don't know how sorry I am. But in my defense, I was pretty wasted myself! I woke up next to a guy too. Apparently we had sex... It wasn't all bad though. He was really cute and-"

"Megan, really?"I said as I opened the car door and jumped in, forcing her to start the car and speed off.

"I know, but it looked like you and Mr. One Night Stand were getting pretty hot and heavy when I walked in." She winked, obviously wanting details. I couldn't help but blush.

"His name's Joe and I don't kiss and tell" I stated sticking my tongue out at her. "Besides, I doubt I'll ever see him again anyways-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

Without looking at the screen I answered, waiting for my parents to start yelling at me."Mom, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't call I was- uh- I spent the night with Megan and lost track of time."

"Umm... Lauren?" My eyes widened."Lauren, I know you just left and all, but I couldn't wait to talk to you."

My mind was going a million miles per hour trying to figure out why Joe would call me. I just froze.

"Lauren?" I could hear the doubt in his voice. "Yea Joe, I'm here. Sorry I thought you were my parents calling me. Um, not to be rude, but why are you calling me right now?" I know it was pretty straight forward, but I was too tired to think of a nicer way to ask.

"Oh, um... well I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. I'd like to see you, in someplace other then the bedroom that is." When I didn't respond right away he panicked. "Not that the bedroom was bed or anything. Actually I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime, if you wanted, but I wanna get to know you better. Sorry I'm babbling. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. I'll just shut up now." I had to smile at that. He was just too cute, especially when he was nervous, even when he was naked... God Lauren, get a grip!!!

From the corner of my eye I saw Megan stare at me. Confusion clear on her face. "Eyes on the road Megan!" and she turned back to the road, barely missing an incoming car.

"Joe, I have to admit this is kind of awkward-"

"Damn, I knew it. Sorry I bothered you."

"Wait. Don't go." I pleaded. "I'd love to go out with you!" I said it without thinking and Megan turned to me so fast, we almost crashed again before I hit her to make her look at the road.

I could hear him relax a little more. "Phew. I'm glad. I really want to talk to you under better circumstances. So is tonight okay? Say 8? I can go pick you up at your house, if that's alright."

"That would be perfect." I said smiling into the phone.

"Alright I'll call you later for directions. Goodbye again, Sunshine." And with that he hung up. Leaving me, once again, speechless and very breathless.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lauren!"Megan snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked at her and finally was released from the shock.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." She wasn't gonna give up that easily. "So, who was that?"She asked, even though we both knew she knew who it was.

"Oh... um Joe." I replied staring out the window to avoid her gaze. "He just wanted to know if.... the weather was nice outside." Wow I'm an idiot.

"Oh Please Lauren. Get real. What did he really want?" She asked bluntly. Gosh I forgot how well she knew me, not that my answer was believable.

"He asked me out. He's picking me up tonight at 8." I sighed. I couldn't hide this from her anyway. Before she could say a word, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She braced herself.

"Oh hey, I thought you were my parents, -what?"

"Oh um, sure I'd love to." She blushed. Megan NEVER blushes. It had to be the "one night stand."

"7 sounds great. I'll see you then. Bye." Immediately I asked her who it was."Oh um... the guy, well his name's Kevin. And um... He just wanted to see.... How the weather was outside." I rolled my eyes and forced it out of her.

"Okay, okay. So last night was pretty wild, and I met this guy. Well I just told you his name is Kevin. He's got cute, curly hair, and a smile that is to die for. One thing led o another and well, I ended up in the same predicament you did."

I didn't pass judgment on her, cause, well who was I to throw stones?  
"Wow, Megan, so he asked you out? When? Where? What time?" I asked like a giddy teenage girl.

Her eyes grew. "That's it? That's all you're gonna do? No scolding? No yelling? Who are you and what have you done to m y Lauren?!"

"Yea Yea, real funny. It's me, but I'm not one to talk. I'm not gonna criticize you when we're both in the same boat and you didn't judge me. You're my best friend, more like my sister. I'll stick with you even if you're barefoot and pregnant. Which better NEVER happen! I'll shoot you!"

She laughed, "Yea okay, that's the top of my to-do list. Thank you. It means so much that you understand. You're the best Lauren!"

I brushed my shoulder off, "I know, and don't you forget it."

Megan just rolled her eyes, "I love you, even if you may be suffering from the alcohol from last night."

"Oh, Gee thanks. But I love you anyway." I answered as she pulled up to my house.

We both did a silent prayer as I reached for the door. I promised to fill her in on the details of Joe as long as she did the same with Kevin. I ran up to the front door and looked back just as Megan was pulling out. She gave me a sympathetic smile and I smile back a little half-heartedly.

It was now or never.  
I opened the door and awaited my doom...


	6. Chapter 6

I was shocked, to say the least. My parents were nowhere to be found. I sighed. This was so like them. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of orange juice, quickly taking a gulp, and not caring that I'd never done that before. As I closed the fridge, my eyes landed on a sticky note.

_"Lauren, we had to go away on business. Gone for a few days. Cash on counter. Love Mom & Dad."_

Well at least I wouldn't have to explain my absence last night. I thought gratefully. I was dead tired so I took a quick, hot shower and went off to my room. It wasn't too long after my head hit the pillow that I drifted off into a deep slumber.

________________________________________________________________________

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I groaned and felt around the bed for my phone, trying to press the silent button. I accidentally pressed talk and I heard Megan yelling at me to get up.

"Five more minutes!" I begged.

"Lauren! Joe is probably getting ready as we speak and you know how fast guys take to get ready. Now get your butt up and get beautified!" She yelled, followed by an abrupt click.

I checked the time. It was 6:30. Crap! I overslept. I raced into my bathroom and turned on my straightener. While I waited for it to heat up, I ransacked my closet thankful that I did laundry just the other day.

I chose a simple black dress that came off my shoulders and cut off right above my knees. I then began curling my hair, leaving it in light waves. I quickly applied eyeliner and mascara, a little bit of blush, and put a clear coat of gloss on.

As I grabbed my purse, my phone rang. Joe was calling. I answered, nervously.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lauren. It's Joe. I'm headed to your house; well I'm down the street."

I laughed at the anxiousness in his voice. Good. I wasn't the only one.

"Okay. Just knock on the door. It's the first house down Lucas Street. White, you can't miss it." He mumbled okay and we hung up. Not even two minutes later there was a knock on my door.

My breathing hitched and my heart went into overdrive. As I walked over to the front door, there were a million thoughts going through my mind. What the hell was I thinking? I didn't even know this guy. _What if he was a serial killer? Or a rapist? Damnit Lauren, Why didn't you think this one through? I internally yelled at myself.__  
_  
All those thoughts were chased away as soon as I opened the door. He stood there looking strikingly handsome in his jeans and button up black shirt. His hair was naturally curled, making him look beautiful, as a guy though. I couldn't help but compare it to when he woke up this morning. It was a bit messier, but made him look equally beautiful. Then I remembered how I met him and I blushed.

He must've noticed, or maybe he didn't because his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He was staring at me, his eyes roaming my body. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"Excuse me?" I smirked.  
He stumbled on his words, but cleared his throat. "You look even more beautiful then I remembered." He smiled at me, his eyes never wavering.

I blushed, but held his gaze. "You don't look so bad yourself." I winked.  
He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I quickly turned to lock the door and walked down the driveway, into his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe led me to his car with his hand on my back. I tried to slow down my heart rate, but the traitor didn't want to cooperate. He opened the car door, allowing me to get in, and before the door was even closed, he raced to the driver's side. I giggled at his eagerness and that got his attention.

"What's so funny Sunshine?" He smiled.

I blushed but had to ask, "Why do you call me that?"

His shoulders tensed; obviously I caught him off guard. "I'll only answer your question if you promise to answer one of mine."

After I complied he told me, "Well the sunshine is that first thing I see every morning. So earlier today, when you were the first thing I saw, you were _my_ Sunshine."

I was in awe. I'm sure I looked like a complete fool with my eyes wide and my mouth open, but that had to be one of the most adorable things I'd ever heard.

"Your turn. How old are you?" I gaped in disbelief.

"Really Joe? I ask you a question that you answered so intimately and you ask me how old I am?" He nodded his head like if it made so much sense.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I turn 19..... Tomorrow" I whispered the last part because I didn't want him to feel obligated to do anything special. He just looked thoughtful and nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I just turned 20 in August." And I couldn't help but laugh.

The conversation flowed without much effort. I could talk to Joe about as easily as I could talk to some of my closest friends. It wasn't until the car stopped that I realized we had arrived.

To say that the restaurant was fancy was putting it lightly. I was amazed at the elegance and couldn't help but wonder how much this was gonna cost.

"Joe, this place looks really expensive. We don't have to eat here; I'm alright with something else." Before I could protest more, he grabbed my hand and escorted me inside. "It's alright Lauren, I've got it."

"Reservation under Jonas." The maitre d' led us through the tables all the way to the back. It looked cozy and private.

"And what would you like to drink?"

Joe gave me a questioning look. "I'll have and iced tea."

"Make that two." And the waiter left us menus as he went to get our drinks. I could feel Joe's gaze as I was flipping through the courses, and I peeked at him through my lashes. When I finally couldn't take it anymore I looked up.

"What are you staring at?"

He grinned, "Oh, just the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." I couldn't help but blush, so to avoid him seeing it, I ducked my head down.

His fingers stopped me as he whispered, "You're so beautiful." I'm not sure how long we were sitting there staring into each other's eyes, but the waiter showed up with our tea and took our orders.

By the end of dinner, I'd learned that Joe was one out of four boys in his family. His older brother was named Kevin, and his two younger brothers were Nick and Frankie. He aspired to be in the music business. He could also play guitar and sing, which I made him promise to do for me one of these days. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he promised.

After paying the bill, Joe asked me, "I want to show you this place; I hope you don't mind staying out a little later."

I smiled and in return said, "Well my parents are out of town this weekend, so technically I don't have a curfew." and I winked.

He chuckled, "Well if I didn't know any better Sunshine, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess you'll see at the end of the night." and we both laughed. It was odd the amount of flirting I was doing. This wasn't normally like me, but then again, I did a lot of things I wouldn't normally do around Joe.

We got into the car and Joe drove to a lake that I had recognized, but never been to. What I didn't expect was for Joe to drive through the extreme terrain to go all the way to the opposite side of the lake.

He pulled me close, so I would avoid tripping over anything and set a blanket down on the grass in an open space. "Wait just a minute" He said as he dashed back to his car to get something out of his trunk.

The lake was gorgeous. The way the moon shined and reflected off of the water was something I'd only seen in movies. I was so caught up in the atmosphere that I didn't hear Joe sit next to me. I only realized he was there when I heard the strumming of his guitar.

_You, you like driving on a Sunday__  
__you, you like taking off on Monday__  
__you, you're like a dream, a dream come true___

His voice was amazing. I couldn't believe he was actually serenading me.

_I, I'm just a face you never notice__  
__now I'm just trying to be honest__  
__with myself, with you, with the world___

_You might think that I'm a fool__  
__for falling over you__  
__but tell me what I can do to prove to you__  
__that it's not so hard to do__  
__give love a try, one more time__  
__'cause you know that I'm on your side__  
__give love a try, one more time___

_In your eyes, when I saw them for the first time, __  
__and that I was gonna love you for a long time __  
__with a love so real, so right ___

_How did it play out like a movie, __  
__now every time its beat can move me, __  
__and I can't get your smile off my mind... ___

_'cause you might think that I'm a fool__  
__for falling over you__  
__and tell me what I can do to prove to you__  
__that it's not so hard to do__  
__give love a try, one more time__  
__'cause you know that I'm on your side__  
__give love a try, one more time__  
__one more time___

With the ending note he held my gaze and smiled. It took all I had not to cry. Then he surprised me.

_Happy Birthday to you.__  
__Happy Birthday to you.__  
__Happy Birthday Dear Sunshine.__  
__Happy Birthday to you.___

And sure enough, glancing at my watch it was 12:01.


End file.
